Dragon Ball Moon
by Onio Son of Goku
Summary: After the destruction of the monstrous Majin Buu at Son Gohan's hands, the young warrior is now taking the time to enjoy his life with his brother and father. Until a certain Guardian of Time visits, telling him not only is an evil even stronger than Buu preparing to attack her world, but that whatever is orchestrating the attack is also reviving his old foes in her world!
1. Prologue: Forever Loved

Gohan sat in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting, worrying, about his mother and baby brother, praying that they were both alright.

At sometime around two in the morning, he was woken from a dead sleep to the sound of his mother screaming.

He got up to her room in an instant, shattering the door in his rush to see his mother clutching her belly and a puddle of water on the floor under her. He knew what it was. He gently picked her up and walked downstairs with her in his arms, taking off into the air after they cleared the front door.

The flight was spent with Gohan helping his mother with her breathing. _1 long in, 3 short out._ It took about ten of the longest minutes the young man had ever spent in his life to reach the hospital, landing outside to a chorus of astonished people. He ignored them and ran inside, calling for a doctor. A balding man in a white coat walked up to them with a wheelchair, the half-breed setting his heavily breathing mother into the seat.

He began asking Gohan questions about his mothers health, diet, previous visits, basic things. Once they were done and the forms filled out, the doctor ushered them to a room in the maternity ward, leaving the two alone while Chi-chi got comfy. The contractions had died down a fair bit by this point, though they did still catch her off guard.

Another doctor, a young man this time, came in, greeting the two. "Hello, my name is Dr. Stein, no relation to the monster." Gohan chuckled lightly. "He gets it." The doctor turned to Chi-chi and smiled kindly. "How are we feeling today, Chi-chi-san?"

She glared at the young man, resisting the urge to throw the bed at him. "I'm giving birth, not kicking the flu. How do you think I feel?" She gasped loudly and clutched her belly, grasping Gohan's hand tight enough that it made the young titan visibly cringe. The fighter also noticed the doctors face darken in expression for a moment.

He then laughed a bit at her comment. "Fair enough." He pulled up the foot braces, throwing a thin blanket over the warrior princess's legs. "Now before we continue, Chi-chi-san, would you mind telling me if your contractions were that rough with…?"

"Gohan." the boy answered.

"Gohan-kun here?" The mothers silence was enough of an answer for the young doctor, who wrote something down quickly. "Would you mind propping your feet up?" She did as she was told, her boy turning and staring at the wall. "Well, it seems as though we still have a bit of time before we begin, and by that point, Dr. Hirano should be in. Gohan-kun, I'll be stepping out and I'm sure you have people you want to call, so why not come with me?"

The boy quirked a brow, but obeyed after kissing his mothers cheek, telling her he'd be back after he called all their friends. He stepped out after Stein, the young man turning to look at Gohan, a rather serious expression on his face. "Gohan-kun, I wanted to tell you something before we continued. I'm not your mothers acting OBGYN, but I do see problems with what's going on."

The boy's heart began to thud in his chest. "W-what do you mean?"

He knelt in front of the fighter, placing a hand on his shoulder "Normally, I wouldn't tell you this, I'd be telling your mom or dad, but we need your mom as relaxed as possible and your dad isn't here. Your mother's contractions are much more painful than they should be. This could mean many things, but I don't want you to worry about that right now. What I want you to do is call your family friends and keep your mother relaxed. This could go south quickly and we don't want that. Once Dr. Hirano gets here, she can decide for herself what needs to be done, but until then you need to be your mom's rock, okay?"

Gohan stood frozen for a moment before donning a serious expression, nodding. The young doctor smiled, patting the boys shoulder. "Good man. The phone's down the hall on the left wall, about three doors down." He stood after that, walking off down the hall opposite the phone.

The boy stared after him for a moment, but shook his head, running to the phone and dialing the number for Capsule Corp.

" _WHO THE FUCK IS CALLING HERE AT THREE IN THE MORNING!?"_ Vegeta bellowed into the receiver after the third ring, causing several people behind the half-breed, who had to yank the phone away from his ear to keep his hearing in tact.

"Good morning to you too, Vegeta."

A loud sigh sounded from the phone as Gohan heard Bulma trying to coax her husband back to bed. _"What do you want, Gohan?"_

The boy smiled as he heard Bulma get rather quiet. "Bulma wanted me to let her know when Mom went into labor."

" _What hospital are you at?"_ The saiyan prince asked.

"West City General."

" _We'll be there soon."_ The line went dead after that and Gohan hung up the phone. He'd of called Kame House, but he didn't know what the number was. He also didn't know if Krillin and Eighteen were even there. They had gone on a world tour as a vacation and nobody had heard from them since they left. He could've gone out and tracked Krillin down, but that would mean having to leave his mother alone.

As he was finishing this train of thought, he heard someone fly by the entrance to the hallway, the boy poking his head around the corner to see Bulma, wearing a coat over a night gown, and Vegeta, wearing a black button-up with a pair of khaki's, trying to get directions to him and his mom. He whistled loudly and waved.

The blue haired woman took off on a dead sprint, scooping Gohan into her arms and hugging him tight. "Oh, Gohan, I'm so excited for you! It's awesome having a sibling! You'll be able to hang out and you'll know everything about each other!" The blue haired genius started to go off on a random tangent as Vegeta walked up to the two.

The warrior tapped his mates shoulder, bringing her back to the matter at hand. She stood with a noticeable blush on her face. She couldn't help it! She was just so excited for her friend and for Gohan.

Vegeta, on the other hand, saw something in the younger warriors eyes. "Gohan, what's wrong?"

Gohan jumped a bit at this, looking down. "Just- Just promise me you won't stress Mom out. The doctor we saw after we came in said her contractions were a lot more painful than they should have been. He didn't tell me what that meant, but he said that things could go bad fast, so we just have to keep her relaxed."

The two nodded, Vegeta opting to stay in the hall as Bulma went in to talk to Chi-chi. Gohan looked to Vegeta and cleared his throat, the older man looking back at him. "You wouldn't happen to know the number for Kame House would you?"

* * *

Gohan and Vegeta were currently decimating the hospitals supply of food as Yamcha, Master Roshi, Krillin, a somewhat miffed Eighteen, Oolong, Puar, Piccolo, Ox-king, and Bulma sat back and watched as if this was nothing new, while the rest of the room was rather horrified and somewhat disgusted.

"So, kiddo, you excited to be a big brother?" Krillin asked with a big smile.

Piccolo chuckled a bit. "It's all he's talked about the past eight months."

Gohan swallowed his mouthful of food and blushed. "Piccolo."

The rest of the party, sans Vegeta, laughed at the young warriors embarrassment. Dr. Hirano, an older woman with bright red hair and a pair of thin, wire frame glasses, stepped into the cafeteria, shaking her head a bit. She'd been Chi-chi's OBGYN and acting physician through both her pregnancies, so she knew what to expect when she came into the room.

She walked up behind Gohan, gently touching his shoulder. "Gohan." The young fighter turned and smiled up at the doctor. "It's time. Would you like to come to the waiting room?"

The group gave a collective gasp, the boy leading the stampede as they made their way to the waiting area. Hirano passed them a few moments later, patting Gohan's head before going into the birthing room with his mom. It had been a few hours since that point, and nothing. They had heard Chi-chi screaming for a good while, then a few more doctors and nurses came running down the hall.

Gohan stood and followed them, Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta behind him. "What's going on?" He asked.

Hirano came out for a moment, her gloved hands covered in blood. "Gohan, dear, you need to go back to the waiting room."

"What? What's happening?" He looked past her to his mother, noticing she was still, no longer screaming and her skin was eerily pale. "Mom?" Hirano ordered the three behind the boy to get him back to the waiting room. Vegeta and Piccolo grabbed him tight by his shoulders, trying hard to pull him back as he fought them, Krillin trying to convince him to go back. "Mom? Mom?! MOM?!" Gohan screamed as he finally heard the EKG. It was flatlining.

Back to where we began this story, the half breed sat in the waiting room, his friends around him. It had three hours since that scene, and no one had told them anything. It wasn't until Hirano came out in her scrubs, a bit of blood on her. "Gohan." The boy looked up at her, his expression telling the story. He was scared. "Your brother, Goten, is fine. But… I'm sorry. There were complications with the birthing, your mother started hemorrhaging. We lost her."

Gohan felt his body go numb, as if a bucket of ice water washed over his back. He stood frozen as the rest of the party, even Vegeta, began demanding answers. Piccolo was the first to notice that the boys energy had dropped off dramatically, turning to see Gohan's eyes roll into the back of his head. He crumbled under his own weight, slamming face first into the floor.

* * *

The boy groaned lightly as he woke up, nearly blinded by the bright lights of the hospital room. He remembered everything with stunning clarity, his chest shaking in sobs as tears began running down his cheeks. "Mom..."

"Gohan." The boy looked to his side, seeing Dr. Hirano on his side. "Your friends are with your mother right now, but your father is waiting outside for you to wake up. Would you like me to send him in?"

Gohan's eyes widened at this bit of info. He looked rather shocked, but he nodded nonetheless. The doctor walked out of the room and entered the one man Gohan never thought he'd see until it was his time to go. "Dad?"

Goku gave his son a soft, sad smile. "Hey, kiddo."

Gohan's eye welled up with more tears, the dam broken and the tears cascading down his cheeks as he jumped forward, grasping his father tightly. "Shhh, it's okay son, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

"But how? I don't understand." the boy sobbed.

"I met someone in Otherworld. My father, Bardock. He had this ability to see into the future and he saw what happened to your mother yesterday." Goku pulled Gohan off his chest, sitting them both down on the hospital bed. "Even if I had wanted to do something, I couldn't, so I thought of the next best thing. I had King Kai get in contact with the Namekians and asked if they would revive me. They were happy to help and once I was alive, I waited at the check-in for your mom.

She wanted me to tell you that she loves you and your brother and to never doubt that. She said for you to continue studying, but that she knows your going to train with me around, and that she's okay with that. She wants you to do what you want for once instead of what she wants."

Gohan looked down at his lap, tears still dripping down. "I… I wanna be a fighter, but I want to be a teacher when I get older."

Goku chuckled and smiled that old Son family smile. "Well, no one ever said you couldn't be both." His smile faded as he looked at the door. "Son, you should go to your mom's room say your goodbyes."

Gohan sniffled and nodded, hugging his father tightly before standing and walking out of the room. He noticed that his room had been right next to his mom's, the rest of their friends outside the room. Though he wasn't crying, Vegeta didn't have the angry, fiery expression he normally did, looking at Gohan with a look that could almost look like pity.

The boy nodded to his friends, accepting hugs from Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar Oolong, Piccolo, his grandfather, and, surprisingly, a heart felt embrace from Eighteen who told him she understood his pain and that if he ever needed someone to talk to, she was there.

Gohan hiccuped a bit as tears began to build again, but he pushed it down, knowing if he started again, he'd never get through this. The android kissed his forehead and let him pass, the boy entering the cold, lifeless room. His heart began to pound as he saw Chi-chi, how she looked just like he remembered, yet somehow completely different. He made his way to her side, sitting in the chair beside the bed.

Her hair was in disarray, her cheeks still full, but pale instead of peach. Her eyes were shut and her face was peaceful, as if she were sleeping. He gently grasped her cold hand. "Mother, I love you. I'll never stop. I know you lost your mom when you were my age, but I had no idea that it could hurt anywhere near this badly. I promise, I'll keep studying, I'll be a good big brother to Goten." He started to shake as tears started to drip onto his clenched fists, blood dripping from his palms. "I'll make you proud to look down on me from Otherworld. I promise, Mama." He leaned his forehead against his mothers chest, sobbing loudly into it. He felt his father wrap his arms around the boy, pulling him into his chest instead of his mothers.

"Gohan." Goku said, getting the boys attention. "Do you wanna meet your baby brother?" he asked, letting the boy look over at a small baby bed in the back of the room, a squirming mass in the blue blanket.

Gohan walked over to the bed slowly and looked in it. What looked up at him looked like an infant version of his dad, who was behind him looking down on his n second born son with the same love and excitement he had when Gohan had been born.

The half breed gently lifted the other half breed from his bed, earning a giggle from the baby boy. He smiled and cradled his baby brother in his arm. "Welcome to Earth, Goten. I'm Gohan, and I'm gonna be the best big brother you could ever ask for." The boy smiled lightly, feeling his heart grow a bit warmer as he felt another hand on his shoulder. He knew if he turned to see who it was, there'd be nothing, but he didn't need to turn to know who it was. "I'll make you proud, Mom."

" _ **You already have, my baby boy. Take good care of your dad and brother. I love you all."**_

Gohan wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled lightly, looking up at his father. "Dad, let's go home. I'm tired." Goku smiled and hugged his son before walking to the body of his wife, signing a paper that sat beside her bed. He looked over at her and smiled sadly, a single tear running down his cheek.

"Sleep well, my love. You deserve to rest." He whispered, kissing her forehead before turning and holding a hand out to Gohan, who took it. The saiyan warrior pressed two fingers to his head and began concentrating.

"Hey, Dad?" Goku looked down at his eldest. "Do you think you could teach me your Instant Transmission technique?"

The fighter chuckled lightly and nodded, pressing his fingers back against his head, focusing on their home. He made the jump and the three vanished from sight, leaving a smiling Bulma behind them. She looked over at her old friend and sighed. "I'll keep an eye on them, Chi-chi, I promise."

* * *

 _ **The end is merely a beginning, a means to a new end. For some, it is salvation. For others, it is damnation. But I know for certain, the end does not come to those who are undeserving. Forever rest, that is the promise. Forever peace. Take heart, slumbering souls, you will live on. In the hearts, in the minds, in the souls of those who have yet to join your eternal sleep. Sleep well, beloved souls, and know you are Forever Loved.**_

 _ **-Harley Bailey, Forever Loved, May 2012**_

* * *

 **So yeah, I claim to be a bit of a poet when the muse hits me, but that's an older poem I wrote at the beginning of my senior year for a dear family members eulogy. It earned a standing ovation if nothing else, but then again this was at a memorial service. This full document came out to 2,808 words minus the poem, 3,060 after editting.  
**


	2. Pluto's Plight: Edit

_**Before we get into this, I'm a much bigger fan and much more knowledgeable on Dragon Ball than Sailor Moon. In fact, I'm just now starting to watch it as I'm writing this, so if there's something in here that doesn't fit right, please, tell me! This takes place after the Buu Saga with slight differences. One, Videl, Hercule, and Chi-chi are all dead. Two, Gohan was the one to destroy Buu. Any confusion, hit me up, I'll explain.**_

 _ **This is a slightly edited version of the original.**_

* * *

" _ **Release it, Gohan, release everything! Remember all the pain that he's caused, all the people that he's hurt, now make that your power!"**_ _Goku screamed from Otherworld._

 _Cell gave another horrifying laugh as his Kamehameha wave began to overwhelm Gohan's again. "You have no chance of beating me!_ _ **Now, DIE SAIYAN!"**_ _he bellowed, pouring even more power into the blast. He laughed as he saw that his victory was assured, only stopping as a large ball of energy struck him in the back, causing his knees to buckle a bit. He looked up at whatever dared to attack him, seeing a panting saiyan prince. "V-Vegeta!"_

" _ **NOW, GOHAN!"**_ _The boy gave a loud cry, reaching deep, deep into his heart and pulling up the last bit of energy he had, the bit he'd been hiding for fear of what he might do to the Earth. His energy beam began to overtake Cells, the monstrous bio-android helpless to do anything but watch the half breed began walking towards him, one arms raised._

" _ **No, this is impossible! I can't lose to a saiyan! I'm perfect!"**_ _he screamed as his body began to break down._

 _Then, the light and wind faded, revealing the massive crater that was left behind and the boy who finally put an end to the monster, falling to the Earth below. Gohan hit the ground with a wet thud, smiling and panting heavily._

The scene changes from the Cell Games to a large monitor-like screen in front of a beautiful young woman with long green hair and an (admittedly skimpy) sailor fuku.

' _How could a child go through so much pain at so young an age?'_ She thought, having seen just about every fight the young warrior, Gohan, had gone through, though the brutal battle with the android, Cell, was what tipped her over the edge. Seeing Gohan's father so willingly sacrifice himself for his child and his home, it was too much.

She didn't need to look any further. This was the warrior she had been looking for. _Now, I can only hope he's willing to help us, for if he isn't, our world is doomed._

"See, told you." A young voice sounded behind her. The senshi turned to look at her host, a young looking girl with light pink skin and somewhat silvery pink hair. Though she looked like a child, Setsuna knew better than to doubt the god.

"Yes, it seems you did, Supreme Kai of Time. But, how do I know that he'll help us?" The young soldier asked.

The Time Kai smiled as she looked over the Scroll of Eternity. "That's what makes Gohan perfect for this, his kind, gentle heart is always reaching out to help others. He can't stand to watch others suffer." The Kai looked up at her newest disciple. "He'll do it. Now, you need to get going."

Setsuna smiled and took the scroll, bowing to her master before closing her eyes and focusing on the warrior she needed to see, focusing on her worlds best hope.

* * *

Gohan roared as he knocked yet another blast away from him. _'Man, Vegeta and dad weren't kidding. Gravity training is awesome!'_ The young half saiyan thought, jumping between the blast beams of the automated turrets. The turrets convened on him, unleashing their payload all at the same time. The boy crossed his arms, tucked his legs in, and, with a roar of indignation, he expanded an energy field that reflected the blasts back, narrowly missing the turrets.

A loud beeping filled the room as the young warrior flew around at top speed, ducking and weaving under the shots. "Gohan, buddy, it's time for dinner." Goku called out to his son as he appeared on the screen.

The saiyan half breed didn't have the chance to look up at the screen as the bots were still firing at him. "I'll be there in a minute, Dad! Just need to finish this session!"

"Well, make it fast, kiddo! Your foods getting cold!" The elder saiyan said, the screen turning off soon after that. The boy sighed lightly as he began to increase his energy levels, a brilliant white aura erupting around him. The white aura turned golden as he transformed, his hair taking on the gold color of the warrior his people spoke of in their legends. The Super Saiyan flashed around the room at high speed, striking the kill buttons for the floating bots one after the other.

Gohan touched down on the floor of the training room, sighing lightly. "Computer, restore normal gravity." The internal computer beeped as the 350 G's the generator had been putting out was dialed back to one G.

He wiped some sweat off his forehead, dropping out of his super form. He grabbed a towel and began drying his rather soaked hair and body, stretching a bit to loosen up the taut muscles. "Pause playlist." The music that had been playing during his training stopped abruptly, leaving the room in silence. The male smirked as he grabbed his shirt, opening the elevator doors that lead up to the house.

He leaned against the back of the elevator, closing his eyes as he let himself unwind. He started thinking back to the day he got his dad back and how he lost his mother. Everything comes at a price, but that was one he never thought his family would have to pay.

 _Mom, hope you're all doing alright. We miss you down here._ Gohan wondered solemnly.

The warrior slipped his shirt back on as the elevator dinged, the doors opening to the outside world. He stepped out of the tube and onto the cool grass, slipping his boots back on.

He jumped into the air, clearing the trees with ease and landing just in front of the front of his families home. He opened the door and was quickly bombarded by the smell of food and a little body that knocked him over.

The toddler smiled as he hugged his brother. "Me and Daddy were getting hungry waiting for you, Bro."

Gohan chuckled lightly and pat the boys head as he stood. "Well, let's not keep Dad waiting."

"Yay! Dinner!" The seven year old began to sing as they walked back into the house, Goku setting the table with a mountain of food. Over the past seven years, Goku had started taking almost daily cooking lessons and had rather good at it.

He'd never compare to Chi-chi, but, like anything else he set his mind to, he got the hang of it in no time. He did, however get a certain understanding and even greater respect for his deceased wife. How she fed him and Gohan so well is absolutely beyond him.

Goten hopped up to the table with a laugh, Gohan taking a seat across from him. Goku laughed at his boys and took a seat between them both, clapping his hands twice. The two followed his lead, before they all three started tearing into the food with gusto. A certain time traveling sailor scout stood off to the side, unknown to the three, horrified and disgusted.

Gohan slowed down for a moment to breathe and noticed something. A minute power level and the scent of strawberry shampoo. He turned quickly, gathering an orb of energy in his hand and aiming it at the energy signal, a look of severe focus on his face. The ball of _ki_ lit the darker corner she'd been hiding in, revealing to the three, who all jumped to their feet

"Who are you and how did you get in our home?" Gohan demanded.

The woman put her hands up, pressing back against the wall. The boy felt his father place a hand on his shoulder. "Now, now, Gohan, you're acting a bit too much like Vegeta."

Gohan groaned lightly as he realized his father was right, the energy sphere vanishing from his hand. Goten simply tilted his head as he got a better look at the woman, walking up and tugging on her mini skirt.

She did a quick double take before looking down at the boy, kneeling down in front of her. "Yes, what is it little one?"

"You're really pretty." The half breed said matter of fact-ly.

Setsuna's cheeks flared a deep red as the elder warriors started snickering, earning them both a sharp glare. She turned back to Goten and pat his head. "Thank you, dear. One day, I'm sure you'll be a very handsome young man." The boy laughed and ran back to his dad, who picked him up with a smile on his face.

Gohan, on the other hand, never once looked away from their visitor. Not because he didn't trust her, he didn't, but he knew that if she was planning something he'd sense it. No he was starring because of her freaking outfit! "Uh, miss?" She turned to the elder son. "Do you normally walk around in an outfit that shows more than it covers?"

Pluto's face began to turn red once more, this time in anger. "I'll have you know, Gohan, that this outfit is the uniform of my dimensions guardians, the Sailor Senshi!" She shouted, stomping her heel clad foot down.

The half breed ducked his head down, waiting for a frying pan to hit him until he realized something. "Wait." He lifted his head back up, his face taking the same expression as before. "How do you know my name?"

Goku chuckled and turned to the kitchen. "I'll make some tea. Miss, help yourself to whatever you like if you're hungry." The saiyan warrior made his way to the kitchen, leaving Goten and Gohan with their guest.

The elder saiyan child pulled a seat out of the closet, setting it at the table and motioning for her to sit. She did so, thanking him before blushing as Goten hopped into her lap. "Goten, buddy, it's rude to just jump into peoples laps like that."

Pluto simply smiled and pat the boys head. "It's quite all right, Gohan. I don't mind." Goten giggled as the woman pet his head, his big brother taking a seat across from them.

"So," She looked up at the elder fighter. "you gonna tell me how you know my name yet and why you're here or not?"

"Right to the point, eh? I can respect that." The Sailor Senshi stopped petting the young boy in her lap and let a serious expression cross her face. "I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gate. I came here to your dimension because our world, our Earth, faces a threat greater than any we could ever imagine and I'm afraid that the Sailor Senshi aren't powerful enough to handle it."

Gohan quirked a brow. "What kind of monster could possibly be so dangerous you had the jump into a different universe?"

She simply shook her head as Goku returned, setting a cup of tea in front of them. She thanked him and took an experimental sip. "Mmm, that's actually rather good, Goku, thank you."

Goku chuckled lightly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, when Chi-chi died, I kinda became Mr. Mom."

Pluto's eye widened at that, gasping a bit. "She what? I-I didn't see anything-"

"It happened after the Cell games, which is about how far you got when you looked into my past, isn't it?" Gohan asked, searching her eyes for any sort of deception. He found none, only surprise.

She lowered her head and nodded. "You see, I had a vision of a horrible monster of incredible power. Honestly, even after seeing your fight with the android, Cell, I'm not sure if you're strong enough." She looked up as the three saiyans began laughing. "Did I say something funny?"

"No, it's just that…" Gohan took a deep breath. "Cell isn't exactly the top out bad guy for us now. Do you have any information on what it is you saw?"

The Senshi of Time shook her head. "I've searched through the past millennia in the Northern Galaxy and found nothing like what I saw."

"Broaden your search, look at other galaxies. I'd start with the South Galaxy, they've been known for having planets that specialized in sealing techniques." Goku said, leaning against the wall as the conversation continued. "If this monster is as ancient as you think and as powerful as you believe, than it's safe to assume that it was sealed away at some point."

Gohan and Goten were left speechless. "Uh, y-yeah, what my dad said."

"The greatest problem is that I don't know when this… thing is going to attack my world. It takes some time for me to open the gates between this world and my own, so having you on speed dial won't do us much good. Gohan, I'd like for you to come to my world and stay until whatever this is is dealt with."

All three of the warriors eyes widened. Goku opened his mouth to actually object, but Pluto added to the pot. "Oh, did I forget to mention that whatever is doing this, bringing this monster to my Earth, is also resurrecting enemies from your past like, and I hope I'm pronouncing this right, Nappa."

Gohan vanished from his seat, the sound of things shifting around upstairs seeming to punctuate the silence that filled the room afterwards.

"Well," Pluto started, "he seems eager to get to work."

Goku tapped the table to get her attention. Once he was sure he had it, he started his lecture. "Listen, Pluto. I'm the last person in the world you'd expect to hear this from, but this isn't our problem. This isn't my son's problem. He's been through enough, he deserves to rest for a bit."

The Sailor Senshi lowered her head. "You're right, this isn't your problem, Son Goku, nor is it Gohan's. But, as much as I hate involving another in our problems, I have nowhere else to turn." She looked back up at him, tears in her red eyes. "Please. I don't know where else to go."

Goku had never been good at turning people down, and now was no exception. He sighed lightly and nodded. The young woman smiled brightly and thanked him profusely. "On one condition." The scout went silent. "You're the Guardian of Time, right? You can look into other timelines in this dimension, can't you?"

She nodded lightly, a confused look on her face. "My condition is this. Gohan doesn't do this alone."

"I planned on having him enrolled in the same school that our worlds defenders go to."

Goku shook his head. "Not good enough. Just having kids his age around isn't going to help him any. He needs someone who understands what it's like to be someone like him. There's a specific timeline I want you to find. Look for a half saiyan warrior known as Trunks. He'll be about Gohan's age. Find the one with memories of the Cell games and tell him Goku asked for him to do this. He won't give you any trouble."

Pluto nodded as Gohan began coming back downstairs, now in the _gi_ he'd fought Buu in with a bag in his hand. His study materials, a weeks worth of food (by a saiyan's standards.), and a capsulated gravity chamber for training. "Well, miss, I'm ready when you are." Goten jumped out of Pluto's lap and ran over to Gohan, jumping into his arms. "Buddy, don't worry. I won't be gone long."

The woman nodded as the three gave their goodbyes. "Be careful son. Have Pluto come and get me if you don't think you can handle things."

The half-breed nodded lightly, turning to follow Pluto as she walked out. He stopped short, the young woman and looking at him oddly. "Gohan, is something the matter?"

He smiled kindly and shook his head. "Nope, nothing. But, before we go, I think you should have an idea of what you're gonna be seeing. I mean, looking through the past can only grant so much of an experience, right?"

The female warrior narrowed her eyes a bit as Gohan looked to his father. "How about it, Dad?"

The elder saiyan patted Goten's head before stepping forward. Golden light surrounded the warrior as he transformed, his black hair spiking straight into the air and his eyes turning teal, a massive gust of wind rolling over the lawn. Setsuna's eyes widened as she watched the transformation. She couldn't feel energy like them, but the pressure he was exuding was monstrous in it's own right. She felt and air shift beside her as a similar white aura erupted around Gohan, the earth beneath his feet cracking.

In an instant, the two vanished and what sounded like an explosion rocked the air around them. Pluto looked up, almost horrified to see the two warriors in the air over a hundred feet above their heads trading blows faster than she could track. The only time she could see someone land a blow was when Goku or Gohan would actually strike the other.

Goku struck Gohan hard in the cheek, the boy answering back with a right hook to his fathers cheek. The high speed slug fest picked back up before Gohan kicked them apart, somersaulting in the air. Goku imitated this, both saiyans stopping after the third, their hands cupped at their hips. They gave a short cry, thrusting their hands forward and unleashing two twin beams of energy that collided midair.

The beams gave a tremendous air blast off that rocked the Earth beneath them. Pluto shrieked despite herself as the wind blast flipped up her skirt, a bright blush on her face as she sat down, holding her skirt down. She looked back up as the beam struggle reached it's climax, the ball of energy formed from the two blasts exploding. The cloud of smoke didn't last long as it blown away from the force of the father and son's fists colliding.

The two broke away from each other, floating back down to the earth below. They smiled at each other as Goku dropped out of his super state. They bumped fists before turning away from each other. "Go be a hero, son." Goku said, Gohan nodding lightly as he waked back over to Pluto's side.

He smiled lightly at her. "Enjoy the show?" She jumped lightly and shook her head, taking the hand he stretched out to her.

She stood back up, brushing her suit off. "Well, it was definitely a show. Are you ready now?" He nodded and turned back to wave goodbye to Goten who waved back, clinging to his fathers leg.

Gohan placed a hand on Pluto's shoulder, smiling at her again before the two vanished.

Goku looked up at the stars, smiling brightly. "Don't worry Chi-chi. He'll be okay."

* * *

 _ **So, by the end of it all, this document came out to 3,087 words. This is a story that's more or less for me cause I've been wanting to do a DBZ/SM fic for a while. I will admit that my knowledge on Sailor Moon is rather limited, so I'm going on research and what little of the show I've seen so far. In fact, I was watching it for the first time as I was writing this. If I messed up anything, please let me know.**_


End file.
